Although, the Center Consortium Component of the BD2K initiative will not be fully delineated until after all awards are made, the Patient-centered Information Commons (PIC) Center plans to be fully engaged in all elements of this collective should we be selected to join. We have already been in conversation with several other applicants and understand that there are several proposals with overlapping and synergistic goals that would be highly desirable to collaborate on. Meaningful focus on toolkit development in the area of ontology loading/translation; GPU-accelerated algorithms, particularly those used in the imputation and linkage techniques described in our Aims 2 and 3; convenience functions relating to regulatory compliance and confidentiality; and data visualization would all be very synergistic with our proposal and provide a valuable resource to complement our efforts. We are pleased to be able to offer back to this community early access to testing of our toolkit, educational opportunities and products, and a cloud hosted PIC that will contain a large data set of synthetic patients for use with local and national PICs (this is made possible by an in kind contribution from industry).